1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an initial network entry of a mobile station. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for switching a Temporary STation IDentifier (TSTID) to an STID in a case of network entry in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication system allocates a STation IDentifier (STID) to identify a Mobile Station (MS) in communication between a Base Station (BS) and the MS. For example, according to the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m standard, the base station allocates a Temporary STID (TSTID) to the mobile station in the ranging procedure in order to prevent outside exposure of relationship between the STID and the MS Media Access Control (MAC) address. Thereafter, the base station assigns a new STID encrypted to the mobile station in the registration procedure, which follows MS authorization and authentication procedure. That is, the base station and the mobile station communicate with each other using TSTID before the registration procedure, and using the STID after the registration procedure.
As stated above, after the registration procedure, the base station and the mobile station switch the TSTID of the mobile station to the STID. However, when an error occurs in the process of switching from the TSTID to the STID, the identification information of the mobile station is incorrectly recognized by the base station and thus the communication can be interrupted.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and a method for matching identification information of a mobile station over TSTID-STID switch time, which is recognized by the mobile station and a base station, in a wireless communication system.